USW No Remorse 2015
'''USW No Remorse 2015 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on May 3, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The card featured fourteen matches in total, with six of those matches being for a championship. The show received generally negative reviews with an average 4.6/10 rating based on eighteen sources. This rating was down drastically to the previous years event, which drew an average 7.4/10 rating based on eleven sources. Event Background It was confirmed that the kickoff match would feature Lane going against Grey Hound in a singles match. There mid-card matches were as follows; The Martin Brothers (Alex Martin and George Martin) against Switchblade and Blade, Lone Wolf against Chris Ross where the loser would have to leave Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, BP Fierce against Majagetta, Anarchy against Crimson Red, Capitol against Fernandez, James against Titanfall, and Morbid against Washington. All three mid-card championships were defended on the show; with Gringo defending the International Championship against Ash, Simon St. defending the Blue Belt Championship against YoYo Joe, and TJ defending the USW Extreme Championship against Double XL in a No Disqualificaion Only match. The USW Tag Team Championships were also defended on the card, with the then champions Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defending the championships against Kased in a Tag Team Cage Match. The promotion's two world championships were also defended on the card; with Seth defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against Alexander Rotten, and Dwayne Porter defending the USW Championship against Dustin Ramond in a rematch from their championship match at USW Call To Greatness X a little over a week before. Event The kickoff match featured Lane defeating Grey Hound to open the main show. The results to the mid-card matches were; The Martin Brothers (who were recently reunited) defeating Switchblade and Blade in what would end up being one of Switchblade and Blade's last pay per view matches in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. Chris Ross defeating Lone Wolf in a Loser Leaves Ultimate Showcase Wrestling match, forcing Lone Wolf to leave Ultimate Showcase Wrestling programming for a few months by way of the match stipulation. BP Fierce defeating Majagetta in what was called by a few as the biggest shocker of the show, Crimson Red defeating Anarchy, and Capitol defeating Fernandez by way of submission. Other mid-card match results were; James defeating Titanfall, and Morbid defeating Washington. The three main mid-card championships in the promotion were also defended on the card; with Ash defeating Gringo to become the new International Champion, YoYo Joe defeating Simon St. to become the new Blue Belt Champion, and TJ defeating Double XL via count out in a No Disqualifications Only Match to retain the USW Extreme Championship. The USW Tag Team Championships were defended in a Tag Team Steel Cage Match; with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defeating Kased by climbing over the cage and escaping to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. The two world championships in the promotion were also defended; with Seth defeating Alexander Rotten to retain the USW World Heavyweight Championship, and Dwayne Porter defeating Dustin Ramond to retain the USW Championship in the priamary main event of the show. Results